In Love or Confused?
by The-Best-Cullen-EVA
Summary: Audrey and Jennifer, half-vampire twins, leave sunny LA to move to Forks in need of a change. There, they stumble upon the Cullens, a coven of eight vampires. Will they find love with the two available vampires-Emmett and Edward? Or end up alone?
1. HeighHo! It's Off to Forks We Go!

In Love or Confused?

Heigh-ho! It's off to Forks we go!

I opened my eyes to see the excited face of my twin sister, Audrey.

"Rise and shine, honeybuns!" she yelled excitedly, jumping on my bed. She was the one who didn't need to sleep. Lucky. I was the one who couldn't eat human food. We are half-vampire twins who look like we're seventeen. Audrey is the taller one between us. We both have gold eyes with a blue ring around the pupil. She is thin with a little bit of curves. We look nothing alike, in a sense. I'm curvier than her with bigger boobs (if I don't say so myself) with a more athletic shape. I have long black hair down my back that is curly and slightly parted to the side. (**pic of jennifer's hair on profile)** Audrey had long pitch black hair with wispy side bangs that she sometimes wore straight to show her layers, and sometimes in curly ringlets down her back **(pic on profile**). But the part that you can tell us apart from everyone else is our skin and eyes. We both have ivory colored skin with bruise-like featers around our eyes. Usually, Audrey changes our appearences when needed, but this time we're going the way we are. That's one of her gifts-changing appearences. Her other ability was to conjure objects out of thin air-but not people or animals. Being vampires, we have unhuman beauty, so we tend to turn it down a notch, to lessen suspician (if there is any.)

"All right, all right, I'm up! Bejesus!" I said. "Can you stop jumping? I'm getting naucious!" She finally stopped and jumped down off the bed with such grace that even I stared.

We were moving to Forks, Washington today from LA. We can control the sunlight problem that most vampires cant with the sparkling and all, so we tend to live in sunny places. We knew it was time to go, though.

I got dressed in my Juicy polka-dotted red cami paired with my juicy white jeans, Michael Kors dark brown high-healed boots, topped off with a dark brown cropped jacket. **(similar pic on profile). **When I came downstairs Audrey already had our suitcases in our cars, which was surprising. I'm deffinately the stronger out of the two of us, and I usually did it without a thought. Audrey was wearing a casual lilac francesca picket fence dress with cream colored flat ankle boots (**pic of dress on profile**). Her hair was in curly ringlets today.

"Thanks Curly!"

"Ugh you know i hate that name!" We loved to tease each other. I always had funny nicknames ready from when we were kids. We always end up even though. I was known as Buffy, due to my strongess.

I said goodbye to my black 2009 Escalade Hybrid and my 2010 BMW 328 and I signed the form for shipping them. Audrey did the same with her cherry red 2009 Porsche Boxter and her big 2009 Hummer H3 SUV. She got into her 2009 Ferrari F430 as I got into my 2002 torch red corvette. We turned on the radio, and one of our favorite song came on. We drove one behind the other and started singing. The song was Baby Got Back.

_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt._

_It is so big. *scoff* She looks like,_

_one of those rap guys' girlfriends._

_But, you know, who understands those rap guys? *scoff*_

_They only talk to her, because,_

_she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?_

_I mean, her butt, is just so big._

_I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,_

_out there, I mean - gross. Look!_

_She's just so ... black!_

Audrey joined in after I said the spoken part.

_I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough_

_'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed_

_Deep in the jeans she's wearing_

_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_

_Oh baby, I wanna get with you_

_And take your picture_

_My homeboys tried to warn me_

_But that butt you got makes me so horny_

_Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin_

_You say you wanna get in my Benz?_

_Well, use me, use me_

_'Cause you ain't that average groupie_

_I've seen them dancin'_

_To hell with romancin'_

_She's sweat, wet,_

_Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette_

_I'm tired of magazines_

_Sayin' flat butts are the thing_

_Take the average black man and ask him that_

_She gotta pack much back_

_So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)_

_Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)_

_Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)_

_Shake that healthy butt!_

_Baby got back!_

_(LA face with Oakland booty)_

_Baby got back!_

_[Sir Mix-a-Lot]_

_I like 'em round, and big_

_And when I'm throwin' a gig_

_I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal_

_Now here's my scandal_

_I wanna get you home_

_And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh_

_I ain't talkin' bout Playboy_

_'Cause silicone parts are made for toys_

_I want 'em real thick and juicy_

_So find that juicy double_

_Mix-a-Lot's in trouble_

_Beggin' for a piece of that bubble_

_So I'm lookin' at rock videos_

_Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes_

_You can have them bimbos_

_I'll keep my women like Flo Jo_

_A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya_

_I won't cuss or hit ya_

_But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*_

_Till the break of dawn_

_Baby got it goin' on_

_A lot of simps won't like this song_

_'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it_

_And I'd rather stay and play_

_'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong_

_And I'm down to get the friction on_

_So, ladies! {Yeah!} Ladies! {Yeah}_

_If you wanna roll in my Mercedes {Yeah!}_

_Then turn around! Stick it out!_

_Even white boys got to shout_

_Baby got back!_

_Baby got back!_

_Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'_

_to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3"._

_[Sir Mix-a-Lot]_

_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda_

_But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda_

_My anaconda don't want none_

_Unless you've got buns, hun_

_You can do side bends or sit-ups,_

_But please don't lose that butt_

_Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role_

_And tell you that the butt ain't gold_

_So they toss it and leave it_

_And I pull up quick to retrieve it_

_So Cosmo says you're fat_

_Well I ain't down with that!_

_'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'_

_And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'_

_To the beanpole dames in the magazines:_

_You ain't it, Miss Thing!_

_Give me a sister, I can't resist her_

_Red beans and rice didn't miss her_

_Some knucklehead tried to dis_

_'Cause his girls are on my list_

_He had game but he chose to hit 'em_

_And I pull up quick to get wit 'em_

_So ladies, if the butt is round,_

_And you want a triple X throw down,_

_Dial 1-900-MIXALOT_

_And kick them nasty thoughts_

_Baby got back!_

_(Little in the middle but she got much back) [4x]_

We had vampire hearing, so we heard each other the whole time, even with the sounds of cars we were passing. She's always a little shy about singing, but she always joins in with me. I"ve always been the more musical one, like my dad. And she was more artsy, like my mom. I looked and acted like my dad, and she mom. There were things different but mostly that's what it was like. We cracked up laughing at the hilarious song.

We sang the whole way to Forks, blasting the msic loudly. Once we got to Forks, we decided to turn it down a notch. Forks was a quieter place. We pulled up to our new house that we'd previously purchased. It was a large light-beige colored house with a long white staircase leading up to the brown wood front doors. The house was trimmed with white, along with the dark brown doors. (**picture on profile). **

We parked our cars in the spacious garage, and went inside to check out the house and choose our bedrooms. The house was a modern-themed house. The staircases were large and flashy, as were the chandeliers and built-in furniture (such as the kitchen), and the rooms were wide, spacious and elegant.

There was more than one master bedroom, each containing two rooms-one for the sleeping area, another for a small living room, and a two other connecting areas for the walk-in closets and the bathrooms. I went to my bedroom, a spacious room with cream walls and navy furniture, and hot pink and navy sheets and fabrics, along with a cream colored carpet. I went into Audrey's room, which was navy with ivory tiled floors with a navy rug equal to the shape of the room. It matched her furniture, of course, which was white along with navy fabrics and touches of baby pink fabrics for curtains, chairs, etc. It was very similar to mine in coloring (we tended to have the same taste), but also different with the furniture styles and shading. All of her many clothes were splattered out along the bed, as mine were in my room, as she was carefully organizing them and placing them in her large closet.

"Hey! So what do you say we go out tonight? Like a celebration for moving in!" Audrey questioned, her blue-rimmed eyes filled with excitement.

"Sure! That'll be fun. We can get a chance to look at the town more," I answered, feeling excited myself. It would be fun to ge to see the area and celebrate our move.

"Okay, so we'll leave around seven, when the movers have the stuff inside," She answered, already planning, as I began to walk out of the door.

"I saw this club they had that was pretty close to here, more in the city. It's a good thing we found a place between the town and the city-that way we can go both ways. I gotta go get ready, see ya in a few, okay?"

"Alright," She said, already picking out an outfit.

I left to go to my own room, and I fumbled to find the perfect outfit for the evening. I put together a purple an beige swirled dress with an open back and a low neckline paired with four-in black heels, then went downstairs to meet Audrey. She was dressed in a black, purple, and cream patterned short dress with a round neckline and thick halter straps. Her shoes were white strappy three-inch heels.

Our cars were all really flashy, but we took my BMW, which had gotten shipped sometime during the day, and drove to the club. The BMW was probably the least flashy of our cars. Forks wasn't a stand-out, flashy place, so we needed to be less noticable, especially with what we looked like. Audrey could change our appearance, of course, but we chose to only do so when absolutely necessary.

As we drove down the road to the club, we chattered excitedly on our stay here, and how it would be like. Forks wasn't necessarily the best place, but we wanted a change from the LA life. We loved LA, but like I said- change. Plus, Forks was very different. Since we werent like other vampire, and didnt sparkle in the sun, we tended to live in very sunny places. Forks wasn't like that-it was really rainy and cloudy, which was totally different from our usual, so we decided to give it a try. We didn't predict much excitement from Forks, mostly just a nice place to rest and slow it down.

While we were discussing our new school, Forks Highschool, which we would be attending as juniors, we caught a scent and a glimpse of something off into the woods aside from the road.

It was the smell of vampires. Not half vampires like us, but real vampires off in the trees. We sniffed the air to get more details. There was two girls holding hands, running along the woods, hunting. One had long, wavy blond hair down her back and was strikingly beautiful. The other was a brunette with a kind face. They seemed to have smelt us, too, for they stopped in their tracks and stared at us for a few seconds as we drove by, their eyes filled with surprise, speculation, confusion, and wonder.

There were other vampires in the small town of Forks.

We pulled up to the club. It was called Eclipse and seemed really cool. There was a long line out of the entrence, so it seemed really popular. Of course there was always the other, much smaller line of people who tried to get in quicker with their looks. Audrey and I always did because, well, we're vampires. And, not meaning to brag, but vampires were blessed with inhuman beauty-good enough to stop someone in their tracks and take a double take....maybe even a tripple.

We walked up to the smaller line, and as suspected, the bouncer looked at us twice, shocked. He fumbled with the rope and let us in quickly.

"Aren't we the lucky ones?" Audrey joked.

"Of course we are! In a sense," I laughed back.

We laughed as we walked into the club towards the dance floor. We started dancing, every once in a while guys would come up and dance with us. It was fun-a great way to start the new adventure. All of a sudden, I got a whif of more vampires.

"More?!" I thought out loud. I looked over at Audrey dancing wildly with her hands in the air. She heard me, of course, and stopped in her tracks to look at me. She sniffed too and confusion hit her eyes.

"Well...maybe they're the same ones we saw before," she guessed.

The scent wasn't fresh, but I guess we just never noticed it before. I couldn't remember as clearly, but the scent seemed kind of different from the scents we smelled before from the other vampires. We carefully followed the scent around the club, up the stairs and into a sitting room above the dance floor, overlooking the bottom floor of the club. Audrey touched my arm and darted her head over to a couple in the corner making out against the wall. It was a little tiny girl, up against the wall with a tall blonde guy in front of her.

"Maybe we should come back later to talk with them..." I guessed, kind of embarassed for looking.

"Yeah..." Audrey said, laughing a little. "It doesn't really matter anyways. Forks may be small, but its not like there's not enough room for us all."

"Yup," I said, and we walked back downstairs.

"I kind of want a drink right now," Audrey said, lingering towards the large bar. I could have liquids without totally gagging. They weren't as bad, and filled up a small space of my stomach, so I wouldn't be as hungry. Of course I preffered animal blood, as did Audrey, but it's always good to have something else.

As we walked by, we felt the stares of more men staring at us hungrily. We playfully exchanged glances and smiled at the guys flirtatiously, then made our way over to the bar.

"Sex on the Beach," Audrey stated.

"Nice," I said to her and she laughed. "I'll have a martini with vodka, straight up ice cold with three olives."

We got a small round high table near the bar, sat down, and began drinking our drinks. Then, I got a whif of the same smell of the other vampires again-this time, close.

"Hi," A high soprano voice resembling ours said cheerfully. We looked up into the golden eyes of the small pixie-like girl again, standing next to her boyfriend who looked partly uncomfortable and pained. When I looked up into the girl's eyes, I saw a mix of things. Intrigue, and wonder.

"Hi," Audrey said back, and motioned for them to sit down in the other two chairs at our table.

"Um, where to begin," the girl said, twirling her straw in the drink she'd ordered, obviously just a prop. "I'm Alice Cullen"

"Jasper Cullen," the blonde boy said.

"I'm Jennifer," I said. "This is Audrey." I pointed at Audrey, who smiled in hello.

"So...," Audrey started, her voice low, "obviously your like us-and vegetarian, I'm guessing?" She looked into their golden eyes, and I did the same.

"Yes," Jasper said, Alice nodding. "But you're...different?" They eyed the drinks we took a sip of.

"Yeah," I said. "We're actually half vampires. Our father was a vampire while our mother was not. My mother died giving birth to us, and our father stayed with us for a while to take care of us, then went to the Volturi after when he couldn't stand living without my mom, and knew that we could take care of ourselves. I guess he just couldn't live without her..." The story was emotional and I wished atleast our father was still alive to be here with us. But, the fact that he loved our mother so much that he couldn't live without her was amazing to me. Neither of us has experienced that kind of love before.

"The only things that seperate us from regular vampires are that our eyes have some blue in them from when we were born, Jennifer sleeps and drinks liquids, and I'm able to eat and drink, although we do prefer animal blood. As half vampires, we were born but grew fast to a certain point. We stopped aging at seventeen, though," Audrey explained further.

"Hmm...that's certainly interesting," Alice laughed. "Well, it's nice to know there's more of us our age and stuff around. I'm seventeen also, so are three of my sibling in my family. Jasper's eighteen along with two others. Then there's Carlisle and Esme, our adoptive parents in our coven."

"Wow, big family..." I mused.

"Ha. Deffinately," Alice said, and giggled. "I really hope we'll get to know you guys better, now that you're in town. You're attending high school right?"

"Totally! That'll be awesome, to know more people like us and stuff, you know? It's so hard dealing with high schools," Audrey said, brushing a perfect ringlet behing her back.

"God, I know, right? You guys totally have to meet my family, too." Alice smiled.

"Shopping for us, too," I said excitedly. Alice was really cool-definately someone who Audrey and I could be friends with.

"Uh, duh!" Alice said excitedly, and I saw Jasper roll his eyes jokingly. She gave him a playful punch, giggling.

"So who's the mates in you coven? Or is it just you too," Audrey said, smiling a little. We haven't had many serious relationships or anything. There's always the few small boyfriends-some human, some vampire- but none that ever stuck.

"Well, theres Carlisle and Esme and Bella and Rose." Alice said, another weird look on her face.

"Oh so they're...?" I started

"Yeah," Jasper said, speaking for the first time. "They used to be with other members in our coven, but I guess they changed their minds about who they wanted to be with." He didn't seem fased by the situation, but understanding-which was very sweet.

"Well that's nice," Audrey said. "Do you guys have any abilities?" It was always really cool to see what kinds of abilities other vampires had.

"I can read emotions," Jasper said, "and Alice is phsycic." Hmm...well, that's certainly intersting. I've never met vampires who could do that before. She wouldn't have been able to see us, though, because of my shield.

"What about you guys?" Alice asked conversationally, turning the attention away from themselves.

"I have the ability to conjure objects out of the air. I can also change appearances, but I only do it when necessary," Audrey explained. She swept her hand casually among herself, indicating that the way she was was how she usually did look.

"And I have a physical and mental shield. I can block my mind and others around me. I'm also really flexible, too."

"Those are awesome abilities!" Alice said, excited. "Well, we better get going. We don't want our family worrying, not that they would, but still." Alice said smiling.

"Yeah, we should get back to get everything in its place at the house," Audrey responded. She went over and hugged Alice. "So we'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Totally!" Alice said, now coming over to hug me. "And I'm definitely taking you guys up on our shopping trip!"

"Hell ya!" I said laughing. "Seeya later Jasper."

"Bye Jasper, nice meetin ya!" Audrey said, each of us giving him a small peck on the cheek. We waved as we left the club and out into the BMW.

"That's awesome that theres more vampires here!" Audrey said happily. "We finally know people like us ina permanent place!"

"I know," I laughed. "That'll make it so much easier-and I can't wait to meet their family!

"Same." Audrey said, and turned on the radio.

It was so good to know more vampires our age. They could relate to us more and we were so excited to learn more about them. There were eight of them, I think. That's probably the largest coven we've ever come across, which is a good thing. Now, I was actually excited for school tomorrow.


	2. Just Getting Started

**Okay, so Chapter 2! We didn't really get reviews from our last chapter, but we got like around 40 hits maybe? It's awesome, but we NEED REVIEWS!!! If we still get no reviews...we'll probably keep writing for ourselves, but we want it to be for other people too. So get reviewing! More reviews, happier authors 333**

**In Love or Confused?**

**Chapter 2:**

**Day 1 and Getting Started**

It was the first day of school and Jennifer and I are soooo excited. We haven't really settled down or anything in a place like Forks. Sure, we've passed through, but they never appeal to us so we never actually stopped. But we needed a change, so we tried out Forks. I was positive that everyone at Forks High would be way different than the people we've usually hung around. Well, kind of. Being vampires and different and having our huge secret, we didn't get close to many people, but the people we've been around were probably different than teenagers in Forks, so it'd be really cool to see them. In LA, everyone would obsess over being in entertainment, their looks, and how much money they had. It got so exhausting. But, Forks isn't as hyped up, so it will be a cool experience.

But, of course, there's the part of how Forks is so small. Whenever Jennifer and I go to new schools, there's always the constant stares, people trying to figure out what's so different about us. But, duh, its not like anyone is going to actually figure it out or anything so we weren't worried, just annoyed sometimes. I'll just be friendly when they approach me and eventually all the fuss will stop, like always, and we won't be bothered as much. It's always the same in every place.

The part that I was really excited about was seeing the Cullens. Meeting Alice and Jasper and learning about their family was awesome. We've passed by other covens and vampires, but they were all much older. There's not many teen vampires around, so the fact that there's like...six other vampires, was it?...that was just so much better! We could finally make friends-took long enough though, God. Being a vampire is cool, but so boring at times. I'm so thankful I have Jennifer with me through this, and I wish I still had my Dad, but things happen.

Before school at night I went hunting. I would always go hunting before school (when needed) so I wouldn't be...hungry...when I got there. There's woods behind our house, a body of woods followed by mountains and such. I ran vampire speed, the wind blowing my hair behind my back, my feet dancing gracefully along the ground, barely seeming to touch it as I ran. I stopped in a small clearing and sniffed for what was around. Yes, I could eat and drink human food, but I can't go without animal blood too long, or my eyes will turn from their golden topaz color to black onyx. Human food didn't make my eyes lighter, but it did make me less hungry.

I sniffed again and smelled the wonderful scent of my favorite animal- grizzly bear. They were big, and brought fun because they try to get you back. They never succeed, though, because we're vampires-so there's just no way. I kind of felt bad killing the animal, but its what I had to do.

I bent down my knees, not take my eyes off the bear. He hadn't heard me coming yet-he was an easy one. I pulled back my lip, ready to bite. I wasn't wild eating my food, but I was feisty.

I lunged onto the bear, and he cried out. In about ten minutes flat, I had finished with the bear. I didn't need to hunt again-I would be fine wit the blood part. I'll just eat food later, and I'll be good. I made my way back to the house and flipped through channels to watch TV.

School started at nine, so when it was seven thirty I turned off the TV-nothing good on-and went into my large walk-in closet. I went through a couple items, probably making up about seven other outfits and picking one. It's the first day of school, so I have to dress to impress, right? Yeah, like I won't turn heads already....ha. I picked an outfit after about half and hour. It was a loose white top from Guess paired with bright purple Pacsun jeans and baby pink Guess wedges with little hearts in them. Adorable!(**pic on profile)** I went into my crystal bathroom and to my dresser. Makeup wasn't needed, but a little couldn't hurt right? I swiped some baby pink lipgloss on my already pink lips, to make them shiny. Black eyeliner and mascara finished it off, making my face look natural-well, in a way. Using my appearance gift, I set my hair how I wanted it-falling down my back in ringlets with my wispy side bangs hanging slightly over my right eye. Pretty good, I said and smiled to myself.

I sped into Jennifer's room, and it was about eight fifteen.

"Hey, you up?!" I called into her bedroom. Like my room, we had a small sitting area in our rooms, and through an open door was the bedroom. I went into her room and found her still sleeping, like a little human. I smiled and took her hot pink pillow and gave her a whack.

"Up! Up! Up!" I screamed, and I could hear her stifled laughter. I knew she was pretending to still be sleeping, but I decided to play along.

"Oh, still sleeping..." I said, faking my defeat. "I guess I'll just let her be..." I began to walk away then ran back with the pillow to whack her again. She suddenly popped up with her pillow and whacked me back. We whacked each other, laughing for about five minutes with the large pillows, jumping on the bed.

Our new house was amazing, and I loved it. We had inherited a ton of money from our dad when he left to go to the Volturi, but that's practically gone. It was easy for us to get more money though. With my gift to make objects appear, I can make money materialize in my hand as easy as if I was snapping my fingers. Definitely came in handy.

We continued to fight each other with pillows playfully.

"Okay, okay, I'm done," I said giggling. "Now get up! If you're not ready on time, I'm leaving without you!" I continued laughing as I skipped out of the room and downstairs. I could practically hear Jennifer rolling her eyes at my comment.

"Please," she said sarcastically, "I'm a vampire. Like a couldn't get ready in twenty minutes!" I rolled my eyes, too-always the sassy one.

I fixed myself some pancakes with sausage and a glass of milk at vampire speed. It was so useful that I could eat human food. While animal blood was ten times more appealing, and human blood a hundred times (but I would never in all of my existence go there), eating human food saved more animal lives, in a way. Except when I ate meat, that was just kind of the same thing.

Jennifer came down in a black and white checkered button-down shirt, tied above the belly button with skinny black denim jeans and strappy black wedges. (**pic on profile)**

"Cute," I commented, stabbing another bite of pancakes, popping them in my mouth.

"Why thank you," she said back. "I see you've managed to stock our kitchen."

"Yup," I chirped. With my power to conjure objects I was able to get all of our utensils and food in our kitchen, running smoothly. "We need to go, we are SO not being late on the first day. And I wanna meet the rest of Alice and Jasper's family!"

"We'll be there, calm down," she scolded mockingly. "Finish up your food." She took out some orange juice from the large refrigerator. I looked at the clock, and it was just ten minutes before school started. I speed-ate my food, grabbed my backpack, and black juicy sweatsuit jacket and raced out the door.

"God, slow down!" I heard Jennifer yell.

"Nope! Now get out here!" I heard her chug her orange juice, and before I knew it she was in the drivers seat of her BMW. I smiled, satisfied, and skipped into the drivers seat, bouncing excitedly. I never got this excited for the first day of school-but this was different. I'd be taking my art classes during and after school (it was a hobby of mine. Like my mom, I'm an artsy person.), and I had a good reputation of my cheerleading and field hockey playing at my previous school and in my records, so I'd be trying out for that, and getting on the team from all of my experience-no mean to brag. Adding onto that, the Cullens would be here, and I couldn't way to meet them and become friends. I had to ask Alice about that shopping trip. We could do it after school today...

We pulled up to the front of Forks High. It wasn't a "nice" school, and looked pretty old. I climbed out, and as predicted, the whole population of Forks was staring at us. They were exchanging glances between us and other people across the lot, and you could only guess who that was.

"Alice!" I screamed, running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey Audrey, hey Jennifer!" She yelled just as excited. I could practically feel her happiness radiating off of her, and I looked over and noticed, still, the whole school looking at us weirdly. I ignored them, smiling at Alice.

Behind her I saw two girls whom I assumed to be Rosalie and Bella, standing next to each other, smiling politely.

"Hey," Jennifer said, shaking their hand. "I'm Jennifer, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Audrey," I shook their hand too and they smiled at us.

"Good to see more people around, huh?" Rosalie smiled, seeming happy, too, about having new friends. "I'm Rosalie."

"And I'm Bella," the brunette said. Rosalie seemed nice, and Bella was really kind, too.

"Hey, didn't you say there were more of you? And wheres Jasper?" Jennifer asked Alice.

"All the guys are on a hunting trip," Alice explained. "They're gone for the weekend, but they'll be back later in the day on Monday for tryouts and stuff." Our first day was on Friday. It was like a chance to get settled in with the school, then get prepared over the weekend. I thought it was a great plan.

"Schedules?" Rosalie asked. "We'll be late...."

"Right!" Alice said, then dragged us over to the admissions building.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, and Audrey and Jennifer Heaton."

The eyes of the lady at the desk, Ms. Cope, widened when she saw us. Ugh. Getting attention was fun, but not when people look at you thinking your an alien when actually, you kind of are.

"Um, yes, I um, have your schedules right here," Ms. Cope fumbled to get all of our schedules from her folders. I smiled at her excitedly and kindly, and her eyes widened more as she looked at my smile, which was probably lighting up the whole room. Oops. Bad idea.

"There's actually three more people of our family, coming on Monday. Jasper Hale, and Edward and Emmett Cullen. Can we have their schedules to give to them, too?" Hmm...Alice never told us their names before. Or anything about them, actually. I wondered they were like. I couldn't help but think that Emmett's name sounded hot, too...

We compared schedules, and I was pretty pleased with mine.

1st Period- English (with Bella and Jennifer)

2nd Period- Science (with Rosalie and Emmett)

3rd Period- History (with Alice and Jasper)

4th Period- Gym (with Emmett)

5th Period- Spanish (with Jennifer)

6th Period- Lunch(everyone)

7th Period- Math (with Edward and Alice)

8th Period- Art (by myself-I preferred the solitude anyway)

After School- Sports (Jennifer did the same sports as me in the fall, but not in the winter or spring, when I did basketball and lacrosse. She did soccer and gymnastics.)

Good! So all except for my art class, which was fine, I had classes with each of the Cullen's and Jennifer. I was really happy about the year. So much fun! I made my way to English with Bella and Jennifer. We talked about books and stuff. Bella was extremely nice. Definitely someone I could be friends with.

English went by fast. We were reading Wuthering Heights, and Bella said she'd already read this book millions of times. I think I've only read it once, but I thought it was good. I then had science with just Rosalie, since Emmett was away. We both hated science-it was so boring, so we talked and passed noted the whole time. History with Alice was interesting because Alice told me Jasper was in the wars a long time ago, in his human and vampire life, before he was united with Alice. It was so sweet how we when talked about Jasper her eyes got filled with love. I wish I had that. Alice was also funny, because she kept saying how some of the stuff the teacher said was wrong-Jasper had told her about the wars. Gym I had by myself, and we were playing indoor tennis. I was good at tennis, but I preferred field hockey as my main sport. I got many complements from the gym teachers at my gracefulness in playing. I've always been extra-graceful, and people were often shocked at my movement. After, there was Spanish with just Jennifer.

"Hows the first day been?" Jennifer asked.

"Pretty good, I guess. Annoying stares, though, obviously. But, you know, school."

"Ha, same."

"I'm really excited to meet Edward and Emmett," I said, thinking about the other boys who weren't here.

"I know! I don't really know much about them. Today's just been about...well, the first day."

"Ugh! You know what's so annoying, too, though? Getting hit on by all these humans," I commented. "Some guy named Mike came up and asked me out today in Science. When I said no, he asked out Rosalie, but she said she's taken so he asked me out again. He's like a puppy that just follows you around everywhere..."

"He asked me out in Math!" Jennifer gagged, and I laughed.

Spanish passed by fast. We were already extremely fluent in Spanish from our previous high-school classes and from being in Mexico a few times with Jennifer.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. We all met up at the lunch door.

"So, you guys actually eat?" Rosalie whispered, picking her food with disgust.

"Well, I can," I said. "Jennifer's just drinks fluids, but we prefer blood, of course."

"Ugh!" Alice said. "But how?! This stuff is disgusting!"

"Yeah, well I bet you actually enjoyed it when you were human!" I shot.

"Probably, but I don't remember my human life," Alice said.

"Well, can anyone...?" Jennifer said. Everyone laughed.

"Oh! Shopping trip after school Alice? We so have to go!" I said happily.

"Oh my god, ya!" Alice chirped.

"Rosalie and Bella?" I asked.

"Bella's not really the shopping type," Rosalie explained. "So I think we're just gonna go back to the house."

"Haha, yeah, sorry," Bella said. "Shopping with Alice is just a big 'no' for me..." Alice shot her a mock-glare.

"Well you never even wanna come with me!"

"Have too! You've practically tied me down and dragged me into your car just to go with you!" Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, well..." Alice didn't have a come-back, and I giggled.

I had math will Alice after lunch, and we walked to class together after dumping our trays.

"So I can tell you a bit about my brothers," Alice mentioned. "Edward is really polite, smart, and he's a musician. Emmett's funny, athletic, and extrememely playful. That's pretty much your small description." I laughed. "You'd love them, though. When Rosalie and Bella got together, leaving them, they were pretty bummed-but they understand. I guess they're kind of lonely, now though."

"Aw, that's sad," I said. "I can't wait to meet them-they seem really cool!"

"Yeah, I love them like they actually were my brothers. But I'm so excited we met you guys! We have a few other friends in Alaska, but they're mostly just Carlisle and Esme's friends."

"I feel so special," I said sarcastically, and she laughed. Math was fun. We already knew more than the teacher about math, so we finished our work quickly and just talked the whole time. Alice told me about Carlisle and Esme some more, and gave me some background on all of their stories. All of them were so interesting, and I told Alice about mine and Jennifer's story-our human mom had a baby with our vampire dad, and she died while giving birth. We looked like vampires, but aged to seventeen along with me eating food and drink, and Jennifer just being able to drink. I told her how our father left us out of depression after taking care of us to a certain point, then leaving to go to the Volturi and have himself killed. The story about my father brought out the soft side in me. In a way I got where he was coming from, but I wish he could have held out a little longer, and maybe gotten over my mom. Alice said she was touched by the story, and we changed the subject to our shopping trip.

"Yeah, so I'll change mine and Jennifer's appearance for shopping, and you can just wait for us in the parking lot."

"Thats sounds good," Alice said, and class ended and we parted ways.

Finally-art class! Art was my hobby. I got it from my mom, as said before, and I really understand why she loved it so much. It was a chance to create something out of nothing, or your own view of something. Jennifer's hobby was found in music. Singing was her specialty. All vampires could be good at everything they do, but like humans, you're better at it when you practice it a lot, which is was Jennifer and I did. I was so grateful they had art as an extra subject to take. I also take art classes outside of school, and Jennifer does, too. If we don't go to the art classes, Jennifer will pop in a CD and sing along to it, and I'll paint or sketch something random in my head or of what I see.

"Welcome, students!" The art teacher exclaimed. She had medium-brown, volumed hair down to her shoulders, with light brown highlights. She had a kind look to her, and look to be around late-thirties or early forties, at the most. Her face was thin, and she wore a glasses chain around her neck.

"Okay, so take a seat in a bean bag," she said, and motioned to the circle of bean bags in the center of her room. The room was awesome. It had the bean bag circle in the middle, and at the end of the room was a large desk with glass doors on each side, leading out to a gated patio, overlooking the campus. Easels were placed in rows on the side walls, with a drawer at the side of each easel that seemed to stock a lot of needed art supplies. There was open shelves above the easels all around the room, with more art supplies. It was so cool-I could definitely get used to this room.

"My name is Mrs. Ashley," she said, sitting in her brightly colored, larger bean bag. "Today, I just want you to show me your artistic skills. We'll be out on the patio mostly, since the best art is held in nature. Take an easel and set up outside, then create what you see in any form you want-sketch, paint, draw-your choice." Perfect, I thought. Definitely relaxing, and doing art for fun was how I liked it. I set up so I had a view of the woods, with a small stream in the trees, and the sky showing overhead, a V of birds flying across. I kept an eye on the scene, and another on my easel. I began to create what I saw, my paintbrush gliding along the board gracefully. I was so engrossed in my piece, like I always was when doing art, that I didn't notice Mrs. Ashley behind me.

"Wow," she said, baffled, "that's incredible!"

"Thank you, I've been doing art for a while," I said. If only she knew-ha! I was raised with art. My dad told me how much my mother loved art, and I just began doing it whenever I could. It was my way to do what I want, and escape from everything and create something of my own.

"Well, keep it up," she said. "Thats a talent." She smiled and went onto the next piece, and I looked at my drawing. It did look similar. Okay, maybe more than that. The trees were accentuated with their leaves and the shading, and the sun was slightly dull against the sky, behind the trees. I could get used to this place. It was much better than I thought.

After class I met up with Alice and Jennifer by the cars.

"Okay, so Jennifer and I have to go to the bathroom, and I'll change us into our shopping outfits."

We made our way into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty, and I changed our outfits into a loose black tank-top for Jennifer with a white jean skirt and the same strappy black heels she had worn to school, and a pink and brown designed t-shirt with an open back at the top with white skinny jeans, and my same heart encrusted wedges. We went to meet Alice and sped away to the mall in Seattle.

We shopped until closing time, and bought tons of stuff from each store, probably. We got dresses, tanks, tees, knit tops, shorts, jeans, shoes, purses, and accessories, all fitting into about twenty bags each. Yeah, it was a lot.

The first day of Forks High was bearable, and actually kind of fun with our new friends. It was pretty uneventful, except for our shopping trip, but that just seemed like the way Forks was.

**Hoped you liked it! It was more like a filler chapter-but still review! WE NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!**


	3. The Good Life

**Heyyy! So so so sorry for the totally late update! It took us a lot of time to decide what we wanted to do for this chapter, especially since its mostly a filler. We'll try to update much sooner for you, and it will be easier since more eventful things will be going on in the story. But, thinking about what to do does take time! Plus, you know us-we have to get all the links and descriptions of our outfits ready too!**

**xoxo**

**Jacqueline and Michelle**

**Chapter 3**

_**The Good Life**_

Audrey and I agreed- Alice is officially our new best friend. When were shopping, we saw that we have the same taste in clothes. In this one store, I picked out this awesomely cute outfit from juicy. It was a cropped jacket with leggings and a long T. I came out of the dressing room right when Alice came out and saw she had almost the exact same outfit as I did. We laughed a little bit and Audrey convinced us both to get it. We decided to tell each other when we were going to wear it so we wouldn't wear it on the same day. That would be embarrassing. She also knows all of the gossip, which is almost always my job at schools so its awesome to hear someone else telling me. I loved all the small boutiques Alice took us to before the mall. I was very disappointed that we had to leave, but malls and boutiques do close.

I woke up today to my phone ringing its ringtone, Angel by Kate Voegele. I flipped opened the phone and said groggily into it "Hello?"

"Hi Jennifer! It's Alice!" she said in a voice that was way too excited for my taste for 5:00 in the morning. Oh yeah-vampire. Sometimes I forgot that I was the only one who slept...

"Hi Alice!" I yawned. "What's up?"

"Oh sorry! Did I wake you? I kinda forgot about your sleeping thing."

"Oh, not at all," I lied, "I always get up at five on Saturdays." I said sarcastically before thinking. I cursed myself mentally and hoped she thought it was true.

"Oh! Okay! I was just wondering if you would want to hang out today! We can't go into town because it's going to be sunny," she said, not knowing about our non-sparkling skin, "so I was wondering if you want to come over our house?"

I had an idea about what we could do for that day and immediately after I had the thought, Alice squealed out an extremely fast, even for a vampire, "Ofcoursewewouldliketocomeoverandhangwithyouguysinyourpool!I'm so excited!IhavetogotellRoseandBella!Itsgoingtobesomuchfun!Bytheway,Jaspermet !Ilovepoolparties!Itwillbesomuchfun!" (Of course we would like to come over and hang with you guys in your pool! I'm so excited! I have to go tell Rose and Bella! It's going to be so much fun! By the way, Jasper met Emmett and Edward and is now hunting for the weekend. Oh well! I love pool parties! It will be so much fun!)

I was silent for half a second and said "I take that as a yes?" as though I didn't understand every word she said, which I did. She squealed a little and started rambling about what bikini she should wear.

She hung up after she was telling me about this rainbow Betsy Johnson bikini she was going to wear. I ran downstairs to tell Audrey about our plans. I found her eating a strawberry in the kitchen.

"I heard your convo with Alice and I'm excited!"

"Me, too, Audrapoo." I love rhyming. It was my thing.

"So Jazz is hunting with Emmett and Edward now, right?"

"Fo sho! Hahaha! I crack myself up!"

"Okay…..so are u going to wear your new bikini from Victoria's Secret? I am so excited to wear mine! I'm probably gonna wear the hot pink one with the white polka-dots. I'm so glad we went there yesterday!" Audrey always gets so excited over random things. She and I got bikinis when we went to Victoria's Secret in Seattle.

"Yup!" I yawned. Audrey laughed.

"Maybe you should take a nap before Alice comes over. You know how she gets."

"You know, I deal with over-hyperness from you every day. It's not very new to me you know!" I shouted as I went upstairs to take a nap. She just shrugged and smiled.

Ten minutes after Audrey woke me up by screaming in my ear (then proceeding to laugh at my angered expression for about 10 minutes...curse the girl), Alice, Bella, and Rose arrived for our pool party. I was surprised it was only 8:10 in the morning. I was getting my daily glass of orange juice when I heard the doorbell. I found an overly excited Alice, a self-conscious looking Bella, and a gorgeous, as usual, Rosalie.

"Hey guys," I said surprised they were here so early.

"OMG! I love your house SO much! It's so pretty!" exclaimed Alice.

"Thank you! Come in! I have to go get ready. I just woke up. I'll be right back." They came in and I showed them to the living room and Audrey came down right before I went up in her bikini. I got dressed in my victoria secret leopard bikini. I heard them get up and go to the pool right before I put my hair up in its usual messy bun. I put my flippy floppys (yes that is from Im on a boat) on went outside.

Alice was in the hot tub with her Betsy Johnson bikini, Bella was playing volleyball with Audrey in her black Hurley bikini, and Rose was "tanning" on one of our lawn chairs with her gold juicy bikini which was almost the same color as her hair.

"I have a really good idea! Let's invite people over for a big pool party. You know, like from school?" Audrey said, taking a break from volleyball. She always wanted to be social, even if she hated the people. It was just the way she was.

"That's a good idea, but you know, we kinda sparkle," Alice reminded us.

"Yeah, but have you forgotten my gift already, dear Alice?" Audrey mocked.

"Ha, which one?"

"The one where I can change appearances!"

"Oh yeah! So are you saying you can de-sparkle us for a while?"

"I sure can!"

"YAY! Okay, so I'll invite definitely Angela, Lauren, Jessica…" We zoned her out as she listed all of the people she was inviting-which was about ten to fifteen. She got out of the hot tub and called everybody using the school book for people's numbers and gave them directions to our house.

They arrived 20 minutes later in groups with towels in hand and cover-ups on. The first to come was Jessica, Angela, and Lauren. After they complimented on our house Mike, Tyler, and Eric arrived. After that more and more people came. Our pool was half-full with people. After a while, Jessica announced that we should play truth or dare. I groaned inwardly. I can never think of any good truths or dares.

"Okay..." Lauren said, and I was shocked (and annoyed) and how nasally her voice was. "I pick Audrey." Audrey's eyes got the mischievous glint I've seen many times when about to accept a challenge with open arms.

"Dare," she stated, without even thinking. Lauren eyed her.

"I dare you to kiss..." she looked around the table and her eyes fixed on Mike, "Mike." Audrey rolled her eyes, got up and kissed Mike full on the lips. I could tell she thought it was gross (who wouldn't? Oh yeah-Jessica. She's looking so jealous right now I can practically see it oozing off of her.), but it wasn't really a big deal. Mike's face was looking radiant, but then I saw him eying me. Probably looking for another meal. God the boy was a pig.

"Kay, I pick Alice," Audrey said happily.

"Duh! Dare!" Alice exclaimed.

"Knew it. I dare you to...run butt naked down my street, shouting at the top of your lungs." Alice gasped, but went around the corner of the house. We saw her throw her bikini, then start screaming and we heard her run. All of the guys immediately rushed to the pool gate to watch Alice run. I heard her laughing and laughed also. Audrey was practically on the floor, clutching her stomach.

Alice came back and quickly put on her bikini, then joined us again.

"Okay," she said as if nothing even happened. "Bella." Bella gulped, and everyone knew that she wasn't going to pick dare.

"Truth," she said quickly.

"Okay..." Alice mused. "Explain your most embarrassing moment." Rosalie had a knowing look in her eye as Bella talked.

"Probably when Esme and Carlisle walked in on Rose and I..." Rosalie was getting embarrassed to, I could tell. Everyone laughed.

"Okay," Bella said, trying to change the subject, "Jennifer, truth or dare?" Ha! No question.

"Dare!" I said, as if it was totally obvious-which it was.

"Okay....um....I dare you to drink five blended food items of totally different kinds. I get to choose." Wow. I did not expect Bella to think of that. She smiled wickedly as we all got up and went into the massive kitchen.

Bella went to our fridge and grabbed strawberry yogurt, an egg, a carrot, and apple, and chocolate milk. Fine, I can do this. No problem.

Bella took out the blender, dumped the ingredience in and poured the liquid into the cup and handed it to me. I smelled it and wrinkled my nose. It smelled horrible! I tilted my head back and quickly chugged the drink (but curse that I couldn't do it too fast since these stupid humans were around.)

I could see Audrey and Alice trying to hold onto each other for support, for they were laughing so hard. Obviously to them it was funnier because there was food in here-which obviously, being a vampire, I completely despised.

I finished the drink and we all went to sit back down, as I cursed under my breath because I'd have to choke this stuff back up later because there were carrots, eggs, and yogurt in the drink. Truth or dare continued on with people having to do lots of different stuff. Rose was dared to pretend our streetlight pole was incredibly hot, so she had to make-out with it and attempt 3rd base with it, which got everyone into a laughing fit. Lauren had to lick Tyler's armpit-which was totally and completely disgusting. Jessica was dared by some girl to make out with Mike-but I'm sure she was ecstatic about that. They went on for like ten minutes straight.

I had to say that I wasn't sad to see them leave. Alice decided we should go to a club. I got dressed in a scoop neck animal print Jovani dress with a black sash below the bust, and Audrey wore a short sleeve gold sequined mini dress, also by Jovani. I straightened my hair so it fell sleekly down my back. Audrey's hair was put in a messy, wavy side bun with her swooped side bang to the side. We grabbed our bags and headed toward our cars. We decided to take Audrey's cherry red porsche. We wanted to be flashy, and the vibrant red fit. We got to a club named Midnight Sun and went inside. I went up to the bar and got a cosmo. Audrey got a strawberry margarita. I also brought some shots and extra shot glasses back to the table. I thought it was time to play I Never.

"I know you guys can't drink, so when you're supposed to drink, just flip the c up over."

"What are we playing?" asked the suddenly curious Bella.

"We're playing I Never, Bella!" exclaimed an excited Audrey. This is like our game. We always end up getting totally drunk (because we always do everything, but we didn't really care.) Alice explained the rules to Bella and I set up the cups. Rosalie went first.

"I never have gotten arrested," she said proudly. Ha! I pounded back that shot. I saw Audrey do likewise.

The ways of Audrey and I were slightly different in how we acted towards wild types of things. Audrey was the more happy-go-lucky, free-spirited types who did random stuff for fun without even thinking about it, and I was more rebellious, where I'd do things for adventure or out of boredom (i don't know why-just because.).

Audrey and I were hippies in the sixties and there were a few times we got arrested. Bella went next.

"I never did drugs." I pounded back the second shot in front if me. I didn't know how drugs would react to half-vampires, but apparently they work the same. I had tried some back in the sixties. Audrey was next.

She thought for some time and said, "I have never slept with anyone I didn't know." Oh jesus. She still remembers that one time….or maybe it was two. Okay, it was more than that. But hey! She did it a few times also! I downed another shot and start to feel the effects of he alcohol that was running through me. It was my turn. I had to something that Audrey would drink to.

"I never assaulted a police officer when I was drunk who I knew." I heard a huff from Audrey.

"It was one time!" She shouted to me, but took the shot. I giggled, and a bit longer than usual from the alcohol.

One night in the eighties, we were coming home from a concert and Audrey got pulled over because she was driving wacko. She flipped the officer the bird and started making silly faces at him. He and I talked a bit, and I found out that he was one of our friends dad and he only let us go because I was nice and got Audrey out from behind the wheel. Last person was Alice.

"I never dressed up as a mouse for Halloween." I snorted but I did the shot. It was the year Mean Girls came out and I loved Karen so I was a mouse for Halloween. Audrey was the bunny-she thought the outfit was cute. We all opened our eyes. I had all of the shot glasses empty, Audrey had all but one (the mouse, I guess), Bella had only one, Alice had two, and so did Rose. Everybody laughed at the sight of mine and Audrey's.

"Which one did you do Bella?" I asked, trying not to slur.

"I assaulted a police officer I knew when I was drunk," she said clearly unhappy with it. "It was my dad's best friend from work and I was really drunk. He was at Dunkin' Doughnuts and he got free coffee. And I got pissed. Enough said." She would've blushed if she was human. We all were cracking up.

"Okay, Bella wins the best I Never!" Audrey declared, still giggling.

We got up, danced a bit, then headed back home. We insisted on driving Alice, Rose, and Bella home but they said they could just run-it wasn't to far from there anyway.

I thought back to how the day went. I was learning to love our life here. Forks was quiet, but had the wild town area. It was perfect for what Audrey and I wanted right now. It was exciting that we met the Cullens, and I knew that we wouldn't of liked Forks as much if they weren't here-so thank god. The next day Audrey and I hunted and just chilled at the house-supporting a major hangover. Downside to getting drunk, obviously. But it wasn't as bad when you're a vampire, I guessed. We got over it pretty quickly. I was excited for tomorrow. We finally got the meet Edward and Emmett, and also get to know Jasper a bit better.

I fell asleep anticipating tomorrow.

**Yayyy! So we finished it. I'll try to get the next chapter posted as fast as I can. The next one will be written by me, Jacqueline, in Audreys point of view (I write all the chps for my character, and Michelle writes all the ones for hers. Then we edit each other's. ), but I'm going to the beach on Saturday. It might slow me down a bit, but I'll try to get it done. Michelle's next chapter won't be up until a bit into August, when she gets back from camp. So be patient and enjoy the story!!! Love you!**

**Xoxo,**

**Jacqueline and Michelle**


	4. First Meeting Part 1

Monday. Second day at school, and also the the day of sports tryouts. I can't say I was worried, because with vampire "grace" as its called, cheerleading isn't a problem. So Jennifer and I are totally excited for it. We got into Jennifer's car, and sped off to school. That's when I realised something.

"Oh my god! I Just realised-The Cullen boys are coming today!" I squealed, happy for another reason to be excited about school.

"Duh," was all Jennifer said, but I saw her face light up too.

"So which one do you like the best?" I asked, becoming interested in them.

"Well, Audrey, we don't know them yet!" Jennifer laughed, acting as though she were talking to a two-year old. Puh-lease. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, of course Alice told us about them," I explained. "Which one do you like the best..._s__o far_?" Maybe now she'll answer. I already knew who I thought I liked the best.

"Okay. Edward," she said matter-of-factly.

Huh. Jennifer and Edward seem like complete opposites. She's more of the wild dare devil, while Edward sounds like a down-to-earth gentleman. Well, opposites attract, right? For some.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He seems charming, sweet, easygoing, all that stuff. What about you?"

"Wow. I wasn't meaning for you to declare yourslef." I laughed.

"I'm just saying! You said to tell you which one I liked the best."

"True."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh. Emmett." I smiled. I had asked Alice a bit more about him. He totally seems like my type-athletic, strong, funny, sweet. But I don't know if he'd like me. No worries, we'll see at school. I smirked.

"What are you smirking for?" Jennifer accused, laughing.

"My plan," I said debviously.

"Oh god. Never good. Just be safe," and with that she winked and hopped out the door. I laughed and got out too.

"Scuse me! Your plans aren't very innocent either!"

"Correct. But mine are actually thought out." I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. Jennifer and I got into the little bickers often, but they're all out of good fun. It's not like we're mean about it or anything.

The morning passed by kind of slow. I was bouncing with excitement before each class, but Emmett didn't come to Science, which I was kind of dissappointed by. In History Jasper didn't show up either, but Alice did.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh. They kind of made their hunting trip a bit longer, so they're gonna be gone today also. The only thing they're coming back for is sports," Alice chuckled.

"Sounds like guys," I giggled. "Will I see them?"

"Oh yeah of course. You have cheerleading right? Emmett does football, and Jasper does wrestling. Edward's a musician, so you'll have to wait till later for him. He teaches and takes classes and stuff. You'll probably see Emmett during tryouts though. We can all get together though after sports and activies, because they all end at the same time!" Alice spoke all of her sentences in one breath. It was like she was incabable of inhaling when she was in the middle of talking.

"Great! Jennifer does cheerleading too, but she won't be there cuz shes taking voice lessons somewhere. But I'm so excited to meet them!" Mostly Emmett....no! Bad Audrey! He might not even like you, so wait until you get your flirt on until you decide that. Plus, you don't know him yet.

"So you think you'll like Emmett?" Alice said, smirking at my starry expression.

"Maybe," I said and smiled. Her eyes glased over for a few seconds, but then she focused them on me, a stubborn look fixed on her features.

"Damn Jennifer's lock around you! I can't see your future! Don't you want to know if you get with Emmett?" Alice had an angered expression on her face, but it looked completely innocent.

"Nope, I'm all about surprises," I said, flashing a grin. She stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"I can just feel that you and Emmett would be a good match though," Alice said, then directed her attention to the teacher. Cool! I still wonder if he'll like me or not. Jennifer's probably thinking the same thing about Edward....

Gym passed by quickly. We played volleyball, which isn't really my thing, but of course I handled it well. I've played it so many times on the beach with Jennifer that I could practically be a pro.

Then came Spanish. I'm so happy I have a class with just Jennifer so we can talk about stuff. In this case, the main thing on my mind is meeting the rest of the Cullens.

"God! I can't wait for this freakin' day to move quicker!" I said angrily, seating myself next to Jennifer in the back of the class.

"I know! I want to meet Carlisle and Esme too." She always got along well with adults. Jennifer always seemed to like hanging around adults, and she always had full-blown convos with them, even when she was young.

"So do I, and Alice said we'd hang after our activites, because they all do sports and activies also."

"What does Edward do?" I started laughing, she really was thinking about him. "Audrey. Helloooo?"

"Sorry. Just that I totally knew you'd ask about him. He's a musician."

"Oh like me! I've never dated another musician..."

"Aren't you sure of youself..."

"Just being confident, dear, it gives you an ego boost."

"Like we need one..."

"That a girl!" she sang, then switched the subject.

"Emmett plays football."

"Ooo, sounds tough!" She mocked me, pretending to swoon like I always do when I like a guy.

"Shut up! It is too."

"Okay, it is, I'm just messin. So, don't forget, I'm picking you up from cheerleading practice right after. I have my voice lessons after school."

"No problemo, just call me or whatever, then we'll hang with the Cullens." The bell rang, signaling lunch. I grabbed a yogurt, a salad, and a role of bread, and Jennifer got a bowl of salad (prop) and a diet coke. We headed over to where Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were sitting. Rosalie and Bella were in a conversation that seemed so deep and private that we shouldn't interupt, so we walked over to Alice.

"Hey! Don't mind them, they'll notice your here soon," Alice said, jerking her thumb to Rosalie and Bella, who were giggling at a private joke. We made plans for after our after-school activites to all go over to the Cullen's house to hang out and meet everyone.

Math was Alice was next, and we discussed what outfit's we'd wear later that night.

I then had art, and once again we went on the patio to do our drawings. I took black chalk and began sketching aimlessly. I then realised I was drawing a man in a football uniform at the end of the field, his hands in the air with the football in them after completing a touchdown pass to win the game. I don't usually draw people. I mainly draw landscapes, because over the years the change of the world intrigued me.

The picture on the paper was in different shades of black. The goal post in the backround, the end zone written on the grass. The man was tall with large muscles, but you couldn't see his face or hair, for it was hidden beneath the helmet.

I don't know why I drew it. I just thought of it while I was looking at the football field, picturing on of the games.

I looked around me, realising that everyone else was gone. Crap! I grabbed my drawing and ran out of the room quickly, but not in vampire speed. I got changed in a tank top, shorts, and sneakers. After checking to make sure that no one was in the room, I used my appearance power to put my hair in an updo. I hurried out just in time to see the rest of the girls making their way to the field. I jogged out with them and we walked to the field.

I was a flyer when it came to cheerleading. I thought doing tricks was fun, plus with my extra grace I handled it smoothly and perfectly.

Jennifer was a cheerleader, a base to be exact, but she convinced the coach to let her tryout the next day during lunch. Vampires can be very convincing.

We jogged around the track a few times, then did a few tricks that the coach called out on the field. We did a routine that she demonstrated, and I was getting really into it. I was doing everything well, and all I could think about was completing the tricks and impressing the coach. I didn't even notice when the football team jogged to the other half of the field. The coach dismissed us for a water break, but I didn't bother getting any.

I looked out and notices the group of guys jogging and doing pushups. One stood out especially to me. He was tall and huge. Not in the overweight way, but the muscular way. I looked him up and down, appraising his perfect muscles that showed out of the sleeves of his jersey.

I smiled, and suddenly got a whiff of another vampire scent. It was musky, and an amazing scent. I couldn't quite get where it came from, but I knew it was from one of those guys. My eyes flitted to the big one.

Duh. Emmett! He's one of the guys....but which one? I looked out at them all, but I couldn't see their faces very well. I separated the ones who I thought looked good and didn't. Excuse me for judging, but I'm just hoping for the best, and you'd do the same if it were you!

All the girls were in groups talking, and I went over to sit on a bench, grabbing a water as I went. We were halfway through the tryouts, so our break was pretty long because the coach was adding scores for the first half. I was pretty confident I was on that list. I've made every one of my cheerleading squads before, so you can't blame me for being confident.

I focused on the musky vampire smell, it's heavenly scent pushing me to try and find out who it was. The guys were all huddled together, so I couldn't tell. All of a sudden, they broke up and the coach dismissed them for a water break. I looked over to my coach, only to see that she was huddled with two other coaches, still in the prosess of calculating results. God, I could do all of that for her in about three seconds.

"Hi," a deep, sexy voice said from behind me. I turned, only to stare into the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. It was the guy with the body I already praised so much. His shirt clung to his biceps perfectly, and from the look of that I could tell he had great abs too. He was about 6'5, and was smiling down at me with pearly white teeth. His golden eyes were dancing with amusement, his curly dark brown hair gleaming in the sunlight. To top it all off, he had dimples on his cheeks when he smiled, which brought the most adorable childish playfullness to his face. I sniffed again, and targeted the wonderful smell coming from him. Of course.

After a couple seconds I realised I should say something instead of just staring up at him in amazement. I smirked. I wasn't going to let him overtake me and stand here like a stuttering idiot. I do not stutter, I charm.

"Hello," I said back, the corners of my mouth still turned up in my smirk. "Emmett, is it?"

"The one and only," he said, sticking out his muscular hand for me to shake. Although he was huge, he still looked playful and happy and like a big teddy bear. I took it, and he shook it, looking directly into my eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. I got this weird sesation that it just _belonged_ there, in his hand.

"I guess you'd like to know my name...?" I questioned, smiling. He smiled back.

"It would help in an introduction."

"Well, then I'm Audrey."

"Great pleasure to meet you, Audrey."

"Likewise." I smiled up at him, and couldn't help getting lost in his golden eyes. I've seen countless pairs of golden eyes from my sister and the Cullens, but his somehow captivated me in a totally different way.

"So. I've heard that we're hangin out after this," he said to me.

"If by that you mean Alice invited my sister Jennifer and I over to your home later, then yes. That's when we were going to meet the infamous Cullen men."

"Infamous, huh? I hope it's for good reason. Who's been talking?"

"Alice again. And she says wonderful things about you all," I laughed.

"Good. I wouldn't want you hearing bad things about me."

"Oh really? So you want to impress me?"

"Could be. Or I'm just worried about my rep." I laughed, glad he was going along with my playful flirting. It felt so easy and comfortable to be with him and talk to him.

"Shame. I got my hopes up for a second there." I smirked at him and he smiled down back at me. God, he had the most amazing smile...

"Well keep them up. Luck's known to come to pretty girls like you," he said, smiling slightly. Omigod. He said I was pretty! I broke into a huge grin.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Beautiful, actually," he said, his tone more serious now. We stood there looking at each other for I don't know how long. I couldn't believe he'd now just called be _beautiful_!

"I can't say your any worse," I retorted later. No lie there. He's like walking perfection.

All of a sudden the coach blew the whistle for us to come back to begin the last half of our tryouts. I pulled back, not realising how close I'd been to Emmett.

He smiled at me, but I could see dissappointment in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't be too far," I said, walking backwards to the squad, smiling at him. I got lost in his eyes one again for a moment, and stopped walking. Mixed emotions swam in his eyes, some I'd like to believe he felt, but didn't know if I was just imagining it or not. I recovered myself, smiling at him once again. "See you soon." I waved at him. He lifted his hand, smiling slightly, and waved back at me. I spun around and jogged to the group, looking back over my shoulder once to see him still gazing after me.

I joined the squad and the coach had us do a few more routines. I put almost all of my focus on the routines, but a little bit on Emmett. I'd quickly glance over at him when I was about to do a trick from on top of our pyramids or towers. Or I'd feel his eyes glued to me as I did a back handspring back tuck. Every once in a while we'd look over only to find the other one staring back.

The coach said we should stretch after about another hour. I did a few stretches then did a backbend. I looked over to the football team who was doing passing and catching drills. Emmett then looked over, and smiled widely at me, his adorable dimples coming onto his cheeks again. I smiled widely back at him, and lifted a hand to wave. It must have looked funny because of the position I was then in, supporting my self with the one arm, because Emmett began laughing a bit. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, and he waved back to me, smiling and still laughing a bit at my playfullness.

* * *

I kicked up and did a walk over happily and bounced back over to the team. I was happy I met Emmett, happy that I kind of liked him, and happy that he just might like me. I didn't know for sure, but today still turned out great. I was excited to meet the rest of the family, but I was more excited that I'd met Emmett. 


	5. First Meeting Part 2

As I walked toward the music building, I was thinking about the night to come. I was excited to meet the other Cullens. I have heard a great deal about them, thanks to Alice. She told us about some flaws and weaknesses of them but most of what she said were complimenting.

I checked my schedule for the next day as I enetered the building #6. I didn't memorize every single little detail to mine, an all of our friends, as Audrey and Alice had. The building was long and brick with a number of stairs in the front. It was planted on a hill, and there was people hanging around 'cloud-bathing' along it.

I walked up the steps with my music sheetes in hand. My voice lesson was suppose to be with a piano player and he would be teaching me ways to perfectly singing in harmony with a piano, which I had already done, but hadn't gone over in a while. There were offices to the left as I walked in and the next door led to the chorus room with a grand piano. Next door was the band room . As you passed that, all the doors led to little practice rooms. After I looked through the building, I went back to the chorus room to find someone on the piano, who I assumed as the voice coach.

He was playing a melody i hadn't heard before. It was a soft song in D minor, which I always found to be the saddest scale, but it was also my favorite. He was playing with his eyes closed and seemed not to have heard me. His fingers danced around the piano gracefully. They moved faster as the song was coming to an end, ending with the climax. I stood there and watched there throughout the song, entranced in the beauty of the music.

By the end of the song, I realised that my vampire scent wasn't the only one in the room. When I realised that, I saw him truly for the first time. He had the usual ivory skin that vampires had. He had messy bronze colored hair and had perfectly chiselled and angular features. His face was flawless and I couldn't help but stare. He was slightly lanky but with well defined muscles that you could see perfectly peaking out from the bottom of the sleeves of his t-shirt. I cautiously walked towards him and he starts to put the music on the piano.

"You could've stopped me. You didn't have to wait for me to finish." He looks up as he finished his sentence. I can see the realization in his eyes and I know he knows I'm not human. I smirk and raise an eyebrow at his loss of words.

After a few seconds, I finally reply, "Oh, but I wanted to listen." We lock eyes and stay there for what seems to be minutes, even though I know it was around five seconds. There was something that held me there, though I didn't know what it was. He breaks the silence first as he clears his throat.

"Well, we should get started then." I was informed to pick a song I would sing for him for our first lesson and send him the music so he could play it for me. I chose one of my favorte songs from one of my favorite artists so I would be able to enjoy myself as I sang, even though I did anyways, I wanted a song I really liked.

When we were ready, he held a hand out to me and said, "By the way, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you."

"Im Jennifer Heaton, nice to meet you, too, finally." As our hands met, a shock went through my hand, up my arm and down my body. I could tell by the expression on his face, he had felt it, too. I just smiled and let go of his hand.

"Well then, lets get started," he said. I cleared my throat and he started the song, Lift Me Up by Kate Voegele.

This road is anything but simple

Twisted like a riddle I've seen high and I've seen low

So loud, the voices of all my doubts

Telling me to give up, to pack up and leave town

Even so, I had to believe

Impossible means nothing to me, yeah

So can you lift me up,

Turn the ashes into flames

'Cause I have overcome

More than words will ever say

And I've been given hope

That there's a light on up the hall

And that a day will come

When the fight is won

And I think that day has just begun

Somewhere, every body starts there

I'm counting on a small prayer,

Lost in a nightmare

But I'm here, and suddenly it's so clear

The struggle through the long years

It taught me to outrun my fears

Everything worth having, oh

Comes with trials worth withstanding

So can you lift me up,

Turn the ashes into flames

'Cause I have overcome

More than words will ever say

And I've been given hope

That there's a light on up the hall

And that a day will come

When the fight is won

And I think that day has just begun

Oh, lift me up

Oh, lift me up

Oh, lift me up

Lift me up

Lift me up

Oh, Lift me up

Down and out is overrated

And I need to be elevated

Looking up is not enough

No, I would rather rise above

So can you lift me up,

Turn the ashes into flames

'Cause I have overcome

More than words will ever say

And I've been given hope

That there's a light on up the hall

And that a day will come

When the fight is won

And I think that day has just begun

Oh, oh, oh, just begun

Lift me up, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, now

Oh, oh, lift me up

Lift me up

Lift me up

As I sang, I either looked around the room, closed my eyes, or stared into his. When I looked into his eyes I would immediately be entranced with his deep butterscotch eyes. They were light, so I could tell his hunting trip paid off.

The final note on the piano softly drifted away and I looked over at Edward again, only to find his beautiful eyes gazing back into mine.

"You have a lovely voice," he murmered. I looked down at my feet, and I knew I would have been flushed if I was human. It was rare that I ever lost my controlled, put-together manner. I cleared my throat and sat down on the piano chair.

"So, how long have you played the piano?" I asked in a knowing voice.

"I started when I was a child," he smirked.

"And when exactly was that?" I gazed into his eyes and raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Well, in 1907 I had my first lesson."

"When exactly were you changed?"

"In 1918 after I got the Spanish Influenza. So when were you changed?"

"I have never been changed." He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I am half-human half-vampire. So is my sister."

"Wow. never heard of that before."

"Yea we're kinda rare." I winked at him with a fun smile on my face. My phone went off as my reminder to pick up Audrey.

"Damn. Sorry, ice cream, I got to go pick up my sister at practice." He gave me a look when I said ice cream. "Well, your name is Edward, nickname Eddie, which reminds me of the ice cream Eddy's...so...my nickname for you is ice cream."

"Okay?" I could tell he wasn't sure of the nickname. I knew I had to get Aud to call him that. I got up from the seat and said goodbye. As I walked away I could feel his gaze on me so I turned my head to smile softly as he waved. I chuckled to myself as I closed the door behind me and went to go get Audrey. I was really excited to spend more time with Edward and talk meet Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. I smiled to myself as Audrey got into the car and started babbling. I had a feeling that everything was gonna end up amazing.


End file.
